


Gyro and Mark Beaks, enemies and co-parents

by HelloThere3306



Series: Boyd, the unwitting matchmaker [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Everyone Loves B.O.Y.D, Gen, Gyro Gearloose is B.O.Y.D.'s Parent, Mark Beaks is B.O.Y.D.'s Parent, Post-Episode: s03e06 Astro B.O.Y.D.!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloThere3306/pseuds/HelloThere3306
Summary: Gyro gains a kid and a frenemy.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) & Gyro Gearloose, Mark Beaks & B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales), Mark Beaks & Gyro Gearloose
Series: Boyd, the unwitting matchmaker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202084
Kudos: 7





	Gyro and Mark Beaks, enemies and co-parents

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot about lil' bulb. Oops.

Gyro  _ loathes  _ Mark Beaks.

Even if he hadn’t stolen multiple inventions of Gyro’s, the man's personality is enough to make Gyro seethe. Two seconds in his presence and Gyro becomes dangerously close to homicide, with his phony fame and fake personality. He’d never seek out the parrot's presence, not if it meant his own death.

Then 2-BO reappeared, and Tokyolk happened, and Gyro found himself inexplicably wanting him -  _ Boyd  _ \- near. He’d negotiated with the Drakes, and now each weekend is graced by the cheerfully naive boybot’s presence. The red Duck triplet and Crackshell - Cabrera often accompany them, and that’s all the long term socialization that Gyro can take. 

The four of them are in the lab, along with Manny, and Gyro is tinkering with a syrup gun - don’t ask - when Boyd pops his head onto the table and asks a completely unexpected question. “Is Mark ever gonna come visit?”

Gyro sputters, slamming the gun onto the table and bracing himself against it - the table, not the gun. He ignored the onlookers from the other side of the lab. “What would you want with  _ him _ ?”

Boyd doesn’t register Gyro’s chagrin, and instead smiles. “I wanna visit. Last time I saw him, he said he wanted to install a speaker system - that’d be rad!”

Gyro ignores the out of date slang and furrows his brows. “I could do that for you.”

Boyd shrinks a little, avoiding Gyro’s searching gaze. His friend rescues him, stepping up from his place beside Fenton. He adjusts his hat a little and then speaks. “He misses him. You don’t have to get why, just let him visit the Waddle building tomorrow. We can call ahead and ask - that’ll probably be smarter.”

Fenton lays a hand on the ducklings shoulder before the two little birds can get too excited. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea…” He trails off and glances at Gyro. “but...I’m not your parent. It’s up to Dr. Gearloose.”

Two twin expressions of pleading turn upon Gyro, and he grumbles. Children are impossible. “Fine. Boyd can visit tomorrow, but I’m coming too. I don’t trust Beaks as far as I can throw him.”

Boyd and Huey high five, and judging from the hatted one’s expression, Boyd still needs some lessons in controlling his strength. 

Gyro gets back to work on his new invention, but his rhythm has slowed and he can no longer focus as he needs to. All he can think of is Mark Beaks’ smug face.

Gyro scowls.

~ ~ ~

Huey takes care of calling Beaks, and by the time tomorrow comes, a meeting place has been arranged.  _ Of course,  _ Beaks would choose a Beakbucks. 

Gyro and Boyd walk from his apartment to the cafe, which, unfortunately, is not far enough away for the inventor's comfort. There are cars out front, but Beaks doesn’t drive anywhere, so there’s no way to tell if he’s already there unless they enter.

“He’s here,” Boyd exclaims, tugging on Gyro’s hand. “I see his heat signature!”

Or they could do that.

Gyro stops the little droid outside the door, before there’s no turning back. He kneels down, solemn. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

Boyd nods. “Yes, I’m sure.”

The two enter, Boyd letting go of Gyro’s hand to rush at the figure casually sitting at one the tables, beak in his phone. Obviously. He never seemed to be doing anything else.

“Hey, lil’ man!” Beaks says, ignoring Gyro completely in favor of handing Boyd some sort of sugary drink - a tea of some sort? The man himself has a foofy latte, also unidentifiable to Gyro. Boyd hoists himself into the chair to Beaks’ right, and since it’s a square table, Gyro takes the chair across from him and finds himself face to face with his enemy.

“‘Sup, Screwloose?”

Gyro opens his mouth to retaliate, already forgetting that this whole thing is for Boyd, but a warm drink is pushed towards him. Gyro opens the lid to find coffee. “Black, like your soul,” says Beaks, a little smirk on his face. “There’s sugar and cream over there.” 

Gyro really could have gone for a cream and a sugar, but he isn’t about to leave Boyd alone with a sociopath, so he looks Beaks in the eye and takes a long drink. Beaks rolls his eyes and turns his attention, once again, to the little one.

“What’ve you been up to,” he asks jovially, leaning his head on his hand to give Boyd his full attention. His phone is face down on the tab - wait. Face down? Gyro doesn’t think he’s ever seen Beaks put his phone down, let alone in a position that isn’t easily accessible. Gyro doesn’t listen to Boyd’s long winded answer, instead taking his time to study the parrot across from him.

He doesn’t seem to be up to no good. He’s listening intently; the hand that isn’t supporting his head is playing with the string on his hoodie, which has the Waddle logo emblazoned in an electric blue in the center.

By the time the trio have all finished their drinks, Beaks has to leave to attend to his company anyways. The duo hadn’t exactly given him a good heads up, and as annoying as he may be, he does seem to have good enough work ethic to be the CEO of a thriving company. Boyd gives him a short hug, which pleases Gyro because it makes Beaks pull an uncomfortable face, and the trio part ways with no further fanfare.

That wasn’t as terrible as Gyro had expected. 

~ ~ ~

The next day, Gyro arrives at the underwater lab to be greeted by Beaks, who’s waiting for him. He notes that Beaks is sitting on a table  _ filled  _ with blueprints and plans. He’ll have to check that everything is there once he ejects the trespasser.

“What are you doing here, you infuriating cockalorum?”

“Cockalorum?” Beaks snorts, suppressing laughter at Gyro’s piercing glare. He clears his throat and begins. “I’ve decided that I want to begin spending more time with Boyd. And to do that, I believe we need to clear some things up.” This sounds quite practiced, which is against Beak’s spontaneous character, so Gyro decides that maybe Beaks has thought about this even before their meeting yesterday.

“Like what? Why should I let you anywhere near Boyd?”

Beaks stares at Gyro, quiet for a moment. Gathering his thoughts? “I want to call a truce. I won’t steal your stuff, I’ll try to stop being better then Scrooge McDuck -” Gyro snorts at this, but Beaks perseveres. “- and you stop being jealous of me and let me see Boyd more often.” Beaks finishes with a satisfied look in his eyes, but Gyro still isn’t satisfied at all.

“No more plotting against Gizmoduck - and let’s make this clear, I never have been and never will be jealous of you, Beaks.”

Beaks frowns and narrows his eyes, but he clearly senses that he’s the one that needs to break in this situation, so he yields. “Fine.”

Gyro holds his hand out to shake. Beaks hesitates, eyeing his hand as if he expects Gyro to take it back, but eventually takes it, shakes it, and leaves. 

Every blueprint is exactly where Gyro left it.

~ ~ ~

The new routine is this: Gyro gets Boyd weekends, Beaks gets him Mondays, and the Drakes get him the rest of the week. Boyd isn’t technically a citizen and couldn’t attend school if he wanted to, so this isn’t a problem for anyone.

Except about three months into this arrangement Boyd arrives at the underwater lab on a Monday, led in by a confused Fenton. Gyro looks behind him, but no annoying parrot follows. “Where’s Beaks?”

Boyd heaves himself into a chair and looks at the ground, dejected. Gyro feels a jolt of...anger? Protectiveness? If Beaks did anything…

But Boyd sighs and fidgets and answers anxiously. “I got to Waddle and no one would let me in. They said Emma Glamour was there, and all the workers had been sent home.”

Gyro nods slowly. Just like Beaks to call it a holiday when his mom visits. That doesn’t explain why Boyd looks worried, though.

Fenton, apparently, has a similar thought. “What’s so bad about Glamour being there?”

Boyd huffs and looks up, annoyance shining through the worry in his features. Gyro hadn’t been aware Boyd could even  _ be  _ angry. “Glamour is mean! She says bad things to Mark and makes him feel bad!”

Gyro isn’t sure he should be hearing things this personal about Beaks. Sure, they’re no longer at each other's throats, and Gyro no longer dislikes every post that Beaks makes, but that doesn’t make them friends or even acquaintances. They’re just...co-parents. People who sometimes take care of the same little bird. This in no way translates to being aware of the man’s issues with his mother.

“Um…” Gyro starts, “Do you want to call him?”

Boyd thinks for a moment, and then nods. Gyro pulls up his phone and hands it to Boyd, who has his number memorized, just like every other number he’s ever seen. Boyd is about to press the call button before he pauses. “Actually, I think you should talk to him.”

Gyro freezes. He waits for Fenton and Manny to excuse themselves before answering. “Why?”

“I think this is an adult thing. It’s not something he can talk to me about because I’m a kid. His kid.”

Gyro takes the phone, debating with himself. Is this really…? But Boyd’s reasoning is logical, and Gyro can’t argue with a kid so wholesome, so he presses the call button and brings it to his ear. 

The phone rings twice before an empty voice answers. “Who is this?”

“Gyro Gearloose.”

The line is silent before Beaks answers. “Do you-Is Boyd there?”

Gyro can immediately tell that maybe Boyd is right about his assessment of Emma Glamour. Beaks sounds uncharacteristically soft - small, even, like he doesn’t trust his words. “Yes. But he wants me to speak to you.”

Gyro hears Beaks sigh. “What?”

“What did Glamour say to you?”

Beaks doesn’t fight the question, as Gyro had expected. He simply sighs once more and answers, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “Oh, the usual. ‘I’m so proud of you, son, you’re gonna be on this year's IT list because you’re my son and I love you and you’re totally  _ not  _ a failure who can’t make anything original or worth anything.’”

Gyro swallows. “Hold on a moment.” He brings the phone away from his ear to address Boyd. “Go fly over to the manor and...play with Huey, or whatever.” Boyd nods and does as such, and Gyro turns his attention back to the phone. “Listen...Marcus. I don’t know you enough to offer real comfort, and even if I did I wouldn’t be able to, but I can say that I think you have a good work ethic and...for what’s it worth, you're a good caretaker for Boyd. He always comes back from your stupid...playdates raving about how amazing you are, so don’t listen to that hypocritical fashion monger and keep being the annoyingly selfish person you are.” 

Once more, there’s silence on the line, but this time it makes Gyro uncomfortable, so he continues. “I’d...like to get to know you. So we can better take care of Boyd, of course.”

Mark answers on the other line, finally. “That’d be cool.”

Gyro nods, then voices his approval as well. “Good. Next week, Tuesday at six...Beakbucks.”

This time, Mark is composed enough to snark back, even if it isn’t anywhere near the usual amount of annoying wit. “Alright, bossy...thanks.”

Gyro hangs up.

Boyd has no idea what he’d just done.


End file.
